Chastity Challenge
by littlefiction
Summary: The dogs are in mating season and Inu Yasha gets chased into Sesshoumaru's territory, where they are captured by hormone crazed females. What? Naraku! Get off of him! Warnings: mf, mm, vague nudity and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or related characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Warnings:

This story is primarily m/f, but does have a m/m scene

(this one adores the Sesshoumaru x Naraku pairing and could not resist!)

This story does NOT contain a lemon

Glossary (fan girl Japanese – English)

Inu- dog

Youkai- demon

-sama : honorific. (Sesshoumaru-sama Lord Sesshoumaru)

Glossary 2 (English terms that I'll explain just in case)

Minx- female puppy

Bitch- female dog (yes, I know, terribly immature on my part)

Author's notes:

I don't even know if dog demons have a specific mating season, much less the details. The characters, the settings, and the relationships are Rumiko Takahashi's, but the plot came from between my ears somewhere.

I love reviews!

Nameless characters are original characters. The only original character that has a name is Setsu, and don't worry, she's a sweet old lady, not a Mary Sue. Keep in mind that I will not always refer to each character by name, even the ones that are not mine and do have their own name. For example, I've been known to refer to Lord Sesshoumaru as: Lord Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru-sama, the demon lord, the youkai, the inu youkai, the dog demon, and the inu (only done that once so far). So, just because I'm not using a character's name when they first get introduced, doesn't mean that character doesn't have a name.

Chastity Challenge-

Ch. 1 If You Can't Stand The Heat

"That's it! These demons are going down!"

"Master Inu Yasha! Wait! You mustn't hurt them!"

"What? Myoga, when did you- Ah!" Inu Yasha jumped away just as a lust driven female dog demon lunged at him. "You were saying, Myoga?"

"Well, I was going to check your location like I always do at the beginning of this season,"

"What are you talking about, it's the middle of fall!"

"Yes, but it's the beginning of the dog demons' mating season."

"So what? Why does it matter where- I SAID BACK OFF!"

"It matters, because it's important that you stay far away from Sesshoumaru's territory!"

"Why?"

"Because! He'll be very territorial at this time; besides, female dog demons are notoriously… aggressive, in heat. That's why these demons keep trying to pounce on you!"

"That still doesn't explain why I can't fight them."

"Because, it wouldn't be fair! It isn't their fault that they get like this, even Sesshoumaru shows them some mercy."

"Wow!" Inu Yasha jumped out of the way as a particularly strong female attempted to get his attention by taking a sharp swipe at his neck. "What the hell?"

"Run!"

"I never run from a fight."

"If you don't run this so called 'fight' is going to turn into an orgy!"

For once, Inu Yasha did as he was told, and ran. Unfortunately…

"No, not that way! You're going straight into his territory!"

"What do you expect, I can't turn or they'll get me!" Inu Yasha ran as fast as he could, but just when he managed to gain a small distance, his legs felt like they were going to give out. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. Just as he was trying to think of a way out of this, he felt a harsh tug at the back of his robe. Before he knew what happened, he was being held by the throat submerged in steaming hot water.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Several large, disgruntled females crashed into the small clearing, and very suddenly forgot their prey. Right in front of them was a hot, natural spring, and in it, the most sought after male among the dog demons. And considering the fact that his clothing and armor were resting on a rock nearby, they probably weren't on his person.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru…."

"I am in no mood to entertain you. Leave."

"Yes milord!" The ladies cried in unison, before sprinting off in search of an alternative mate. At that moment, Inu Yasha pushed his way to the surface, and gasped for breath.

"What the hell-"

"The water helped throw them off your scent."

"Y-you helped me?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"If I allow you to reproduce, I would have to wait for your offspring to grow, and then kill them. It is easier, and far more amusing, to nearly drown you in hot water and prevent you from reproducing."

"Arrogant prick!"

"Lowly half breed." Sesshoumaru sniffed, then lunged at Inu Yasha.

"What the hell?"

"Myoga!"

"L-lord Sesshoumaru, what an honor it is too-"

"Silence! Why is he here? I would not expect him to know better, but if you were with him you should have kept him away!"

"I-I did tell him, but it was too late, he was already being chased in the wrong direction, his only options were to keep going or be captured, and I figured this was the lesser offense."

"Hmm It- MOVE!"

What happened next was a bit too fast for Inu Yasha to see, and the splashing water didn't help. After shouting "MOVE", Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way, his fur covering himself in such a way as to keep this story pg, and at that very moment, a sender golden blur bounced off of Inu Yasha's head and lunged after Sesshoumaru.

"Oh dear!" Whimpered Myoga, "It's already starting to affect him!"

"What is?"

"The symptoms! During mating season, in order to encourage procreation, a dog demons body produces a great deal of a variety of hormones. For females, there is a heavy emphasis on those that increase stamina, aggression, and sex drive. For males, the emphasis is on those that put them in a lust induced haze, slowing reflexes and making them less alert, and therefore easier targets for potential mates."

"That's terrible!"

"It's necessary. Besides, most of these females desire attention and cooperation, otherwise there wouldn't be anything the male could do for them that they couldn't do themselves. So, it's not as though they ever force themselves on a male, they just… are not gentle in their seduction."

"Feh, that's an understatement. What the hell!" The female pursuing Sesshoumaru caught him by the hair, and yanked him to the ground mid jump.

"Run for it, Master Inu Yasha!"

"What? Myoga, what do you? Where did you? Feh, good riddance! What the- Ah!" Inu Yasha realized a little too late that the female who captured Sesshoumaru was not alone; her comrades tackled him before he had a chance to escape.

…………………………

Inu Yasha's mind was hazy; he couldn't seem to think straight. He was confused, and the only thing he could clearly determine about his surroundings was that it was warm, and someone close by was growling. Constantly.

He opened his eyes, and waited for the blur to fade, and then took stock of his surroundings. He was in some sort of clearing, with a huge bonfire in the center, surrounded by the scent of dogs. All around the clearing were male dog demons, nearly all of them tied up in one capacity or another. Inu Yasha himself was belly down on the ground with his hands tied behind his back. And sitting in front of him, with his hands tied to a stake in the ground, was Sesshoumaru, growling at anything that dared come near him.

"Wh-"

"Keep you're voice down!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"What's going on?" Whispered Inu Yasha.

"Do to our territorial nature, mating season used to cause the loss of almost as many lives as it created. Many males were so busy fighting it would be days before they ever got around to mating. The females got sick of it, so about two centuries ago, a group of female warriors started just rounding the entire male population up, and now the females just pick and choose whom they wish to mate, and no one fights. The female population has decreased considerably, so the females don't fight among themselves because there are plenty of males to choose from."

"Why do the guys put up with it?"

"Most just want sex."

"And you?"

Sesshoumaru snarled at a female who wandered a bit too close in her shopping around, before replying.

"I do not 'put up with it' as you say. I was captured, and I am waiting for the heat season to end so I will be better able to take my leave."

"Hang on, so you're not planning on mating?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Tradition. I must refrain from sexual activity until I reach one thousand years of age."

"Some of these guys look much younger than you."

"None of them have my status."

"You're weird."

A female, shorter than average and not as slender, started to slowly and cautiously approach Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widen slightly when he growled, but otherwise, she was not deterred. She inched closer. Sesshoumaru snarled as she placed her hands on his bare chest (captured during a bath, remember?) causing her to flinch, and continue her progress.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru… y-you probably don't remember me, I'm…"

"I know who you are." Sesshoumaru's back was pressed flat against the stake. His pulse had quickened considerably, and his breath was starting to follow his heartbeat's example. His entire body was tense, and he seemed to by trying to back up in spite of the stake holding him in place. "And I suggest you find a new target."

"But… I just… that is…" She was leaning in, now pressed against his chest, her lips coming dangerously close to his skin.

The stake supporting him finally gave out, and he fell backwards on to his back, startling the young female tempting him. He jumped from his position on the ground into the air, and attempted to fly off. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get far.

In less time than it takes to blink, nearly every female in the clearing had pounced on him, and dragged him back to the ground, where they put four smaller stakes in the ground, and used them to tie ropes to his wrists and ankles. He now had his hakama back in place (though how that had happened was beyond Inu Yasha), and was pinned to the floor on his back, arms and legs spread. The female who originally attacked him in the clearing leaned over him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, no female in this clearing would ever force herself on anyone, but that doesn't mean we're going to let you flee temptation. If you remain a virgin through this season, it will only be through sheer determination." Sesshoumaru growled, and the formidable female just smiled. "I recommend getting comfortable. You're going to be there for a while." And with that, she walked off. As soon as she left Inu Yasha attempted to struggle free, but to no avail. Half-demon or not, the heat had begun to affect him.

…………………..

Inu Yasha felt sorry for his older brother, for the first time in his life. It had been a few hours since Sesshoumaru had been pinned to the ground, and it seemed that the females were taking his seduction in shifts. At any given moment, he had at least three females attempting to break his resolve. At the moment, there was one kneeling patiently between his thighs, with her elbows on either side of his waist, staring up at him, one tracing lazy patterns on his chest, and the other leaning over him, with her hair cascading around their faces doing who knows what. And then it happened.

Sesshoumaru's body went rigid, and his left hand twirled, releasing his light whip, which coiled itself around the neck of one of the temptresses on duty. She had, a moment before, been tracing lazy patterns on his chest, but her hand had proceeded to migrate lower, and lower, until she found herself in restricted territory with a light whip hovering so close to her neck she didn't dare move. She was very tense, and lifted her hands up near her shoulders in a gesture that expressed physically what her soft whimpering expressed verbally. Seemingly satisfied, Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly, and the whip disappeared. He started to growl when she tried to put her hand on his chest again. Taking the hint, she walked off. Another female rose, clearly about to take her place, but the woman between his legs gestured for her to stay there.

"Sesshoumaru? How long does this season last?" The hair of one of Sesshoumaru's temptresses blocked Inu Yasha's view, so he didn't see him sigh for the first time in years.

"Too long."

"How long?"

"One moon cycle."

"What! I have to get out of here, there's no way I'll last that long!" Several females rushed over to try and claim him, but Sesshoumaru barked once, and everyone froze. The woman under his head lifted her hair out of the way.

"Stop. I will personally burn away the reproductive organs of the first fertile female to touch him." Sesshoumaru said calmly. All the young females pulled back, but a few rather old looking females looked to Sesshoumaru with pleading stares.

"None of you can reproduce, correct?" There were gleeful nods and an assortment of giggling in response. "Very well. Do not damage him, I intend to battle him when the season ends."

"Oh, thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" They pounced.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard!" They had untied his hands and rolled him onto his back, pinning him in place. Sesshoumaru shook with the effort not to laugh. Once he had himself under control, he said simply,

"The older females often help the younger women with particularly stubborn males. It was either you or I."

"Don't think we've given up on you yet, Milord." Said one particularly feisty old inu, her voice muffled by a mouthful of Inu Yasha's neck as another demon tied his wrists together, and tied the rope to a stake one of her companions had just driven into the dirt. Inu Yasha growled but the old bitch ignored him.

"I think you will find we are not as easily intimidated as those minxes are."

………………………..

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" a soft female voice nearly purred. Inu Yasha opened his eyes, and looked around. The four older demons who had adopted him as their new play thing were fast asleep, each cuddling up against a different portion of his body. They really weren't so bad when they weren't trying to devour him… and were unconscious. Being unconscious did wonders for their personality, Inu Yasha decided.

"Please, milord… help me… make it stop…" Inu Yasha looked over to the source of the voice. It was that first, short inu that had approached Sesshoumaru earlier. She was now kneeling next to him, running her fingers lightly over his chest. Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed, but his breathing was much too quick and erratic for him to be sleeping. He tossed his head from one side to the other from time to time, but he didn't speak. Little did Inu Yasha know, he didn't trust himself to.

"That's a cheap trick, lady, attacking him when he should be sleeping. You'll never win him over with a cheap stunt like that, he'll refuse you out of pride."

"O-h, you're right… It's not right… I'll… I'll let you sleep, you must be tired after a day like that I'll… I'll go I guess…"

"Yeah, you do that." One of the older women started to stir. "Relax, I'm still tied up, I'm not going anywhere." She snuggled closer to his abdomen, which she had been using as a pillow, and went back to sleep.

What Inu Yasha heard next was so quiet for the rest of his life he would always wonder if he had really heard it or not. It was so, out of character that he had to have been imaging it. But what Inu Yasha could have sworn he had heard was the softest of whispers from his brother, saying "thank you".

…………………….

"You wish. As if I would ever have need to thank a half-breed like you."

"Yeah, well see if I ever help you again you ungrateful dog!"

"You're 'help' was not necessary."

"No, that was a stick in your lap, not an obvious sign of arousal."

Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes turning red. The ropes around his wrists and ankles broke as he sped into the air in a ball of light, and in his place stood one magnificent inu… soon to be joined by several slightly smaller inu. There were seven in total, and they were all pushing up against him while trying to push each other out of the way. One particularly aggressive female managed to slip underneath him, bringing his front paws off of the ground and rubbing against him in a very suggestive manner. Sesshoumaru growled possessively, but shook his head and returned to his humanoid form. The females joined him.

"Damn. I was so close!" Said one tall, thickly build female.

"I know. I felt sure you had him." Said another, smaller female.

Sesshoumaru lay down and stretched his arms and legs out so the females could tie him up.

"You- you're letting us tie you up!" Said the same short, curvy female that had manipulated him last night.

"I would not have escaped, this season has affected me more strongly this year than most."

"Probably because you've been waiting so long. And it has been a long time, hasn't it? Since you first matured? All those years of waiting it out, of denying your instincts…" Her hand trailed lazily from his cheek to his neck. "Suppressing your desires… It must be so… frustrating…" Her hands slid onto his shoulders, which she started to rub sensually, if a little awkwardly given that he was laying on his back. She was leaning over him, and slowly started to lean in closer, inching her lips towards his. "I… Milord… if it's not… out of line… could I… maybe… possibly …" At the last possible moment Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear it, and proceeded to growl menacingly until she went away.

"Who is she?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "Sesshoumaru, come on, you might as well talk, we're gonna be here a while."

"I do not need to talk. I am perfectly comfortable with silence."

"Fine!" Inu Yasha was fine… for about two and a half seconds. Then he began to fidget. His leg twitched, his ears flattened and rose, and flattened and rise, and he bit his lower lip and blinked and blinked andblinkedandblinkedandblinkedand-

"Enough, Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha stopped. Then started up again. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Have it your way, Little Brother. Setsu!" Setsu, the old bitch that spent the night using Inu Yasha's abdomen as a pillow, came forward and bowed.

"Milord?"

"Inu Yasha desires company."

"Yes, Milord!" She said happily. She then pounced on Inu Yasha, straddling his hips and happily nuzzling him under his chin.

"I'm fine, honest, you can stop!"

"Can, but won't!" She said gleefully. Inu Yasha decided this was going to be a long day.

…………………….

"Hey, Setsu? How come no one was screaming like that yesterday or the day before?" Inu Yasha was seriously considering swearing off mating. Forever. Anything that could make a warrior cry out like that had to be painful, and he had been hearing it all day.

"Hmn?" she asked groggily from her position from Inu Yasha's stomach. The other three had grown bored with him but she felt he made an excellent pillow for her early morning, mid morning, noon, afternoon, and evening naps, as well as her nightly rest.

"Why are so many people moaning and screaming today when it was so quiet yesterday and the day before?"

"Oh, that." She yawned. "There's an old legend about it somewhere, but it's long and I've forgotten most of it. Basically, because of the legend, as a tradition no one actually procreates until the dawn of the third day."

"So why were they all tormenting Sesshoumaru?"

"Certain families are excused because they are encouraged to reproduce as much as they can, to strengthen the bloodlines. Yours happens to be one of them."

"Oh. But Sesshoumaru said he's not supposed to reproduce until he's really old."

"One thousand is not old, it's young. Besides, that is a different tradition, established several millennia ago, back when the inu population was still large. Personally, I think he should follow his father's example and mate young, but it is not my decision to make."

"No, it isn't." Sesshoumaru stated, somewhat tense.

"I don't get it, if all the other males are allowed to mate now, and there are more males than females, why are there still females trying to get Sesshoumaru?"

"Instinct. They all want him. Hell, even we old ones want him. It wasn't so bad for him before Inu no Taisho died, because then everyone wanted him so badly that not bothering Sesshoumaru was easy. Of course, his mother made it clear early on that anyone who touched her mate would have her to answer to. It's actually quite funny. Sweetest creature you'd ever meet most of the year, but the second mating season hit, she was downright scary if you went near her husband. And they say males are territorial."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru snared viciously, and every female within what would have been striking distance if he weren't tied down flinched and jumped away. Sesshoumaru laid there, pulling at his restraints, with lips parted and panting heavily. Every fertile female in the clearing seemed torn between pouncing and staying very still. One seemed to have gathered the courage to approach him. She lifted her foot ever so slightly and put it right back down at the sound of another ferocious snarl Sesshoumaru. And that's when Inu Yasha smelled the scent of the very last person he wanted to deal with right now.

"Naraku!"

…End Chapter…

I do not think this will be more than two chapters long, and the next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend. Please review, this was the first story like this that I've ever written and I really need feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha and related stuff. I do not, and never will.

A/N:

Warnings:

M/M pairing involved. (sort of). Also, there is now more than one scene with this "pairing" for lack of a better word (shamefully lazy move on my part, I realize, that I do not think up a better word for the situation than "pairing". There we go, MxM situations ahead. Yay! And all it took was two days of struggling to think of it. In fact, this Naraku is after Sesshoumaru thing has become worthy of the title "subplot". Yay! I've never had a subplot before (Jefferson's theme song which I do not own playing in my head).

No Lemon!

I have given in to my muse and included an OC that has plagued me for longer even than the plot bunny for the puppy Sesshoumaru fic I haven't posted yet. This character is also not a Mary Sue, so don't fret. Oh, and I reread chapter one, and although no one falls in love with anyone, I do have to apologize, because one of the nameless females (the one who told Sesshoumaru he should get comfortable), even though she wasn't a Mary Sue she had a lot of common traits (mostly the irritating traits) with a Mary Sue, and for that I apologize. On the bright side, her part in the story is over.

Much gratitude to blackangeltwin1, who reminded me that my original estimate that it would be up by the end of the weekend (I said that mid April) was way off, and this story is way overdue for an update.

I looked it up and "pillow" can in fact be used as a verb : ) who knew? It means (according to Merriam Webster's Online Dictionary which I do not own) to use as a pillow or to serve as a pillow for.

Glossary addition- (fan girl Japanese – English)

Kumo- spider

Glossary addition-

Chibi-chan – nick name my family uses, traditionally given to the baby of the family.

Chastity Challenge

Ch. 2 Get Out Quickly-

Sesshoumaru's eyes were tightly closed as he panted heavily and struggled with his restraints. Above him, slowly becoming visible was a purple cloud of miasma, which did not seem to be spreading as it usually would. It slowly sunk down towards Sesshoumaru, whose breath was getting heavier by the second. Slowly but surely the miasma thickened, and a smoky tendril slowly made its way towards the demon lord, taking shape the closer it came, so that when it reached the demon lord it was not miasma but long, slender fingers teasing the heated skin on his chest.

"Get away from him!" Naraku chuckled but ignored Inu Yasha. He slowly but surely revealed himself, and leaned in against Sesshoumaru, who was now putting all his energy into getting closer to the kumo above him. Naraku finally solidified and straddled the dog demons hips. Sesshoumaru moaned loudly. "Like that?" Naraku purred. He leaned down and starting nibbling on Sesshoumaru's neck, "You're flesh is mine…." He whispered and continued his methods.

"Sto… Sto… Sto…" Sesshoumaru couldn't seem to get the words out. With every nibble, every caress, even the tiniest of contact shook his resolve… and Naraku knew it. The kumo started rubbing against him, letting the friction drive his captive wild. Sesshoumaru could barely think much less protest. Inu Yasha was in shock.

"Naraku! Get off of him!" At the sound of his little brother Sesshoumaru jerked, the fog of lust cleared just enough for him to say it.

"STOP HIM!" It came out as more of a plea than a command, but it did the trick. Finally having permission to get rid of the new competition, every fertile female in the clearing transformed and chased the evil half-breed off. They caught him a few yards off, and proceeded to tear him limb from limb. Naraku escaped, but just barely.

"Hang on a minute! If they could do that why didn't they do it in the first place?" Inu Yasha asked Setsu.

"As long as he is conscious, unless Sesshoumaru indicates in some way that the one pleasuring him does not have his consent, no one is allowed to interfere."

By the time the females returned, licking their jaws, Sesshoumaru had just recovered his breathing. He still looked flush, but he was calm.

"Water." He said simply, and the two youngest females in the clearing were sent to fetch the water reluctantly. Several females looked back and forth between themselves, trying to make a decision.

"Leave him alone." Setsu ordered. "He's had a long day, he deserves some rest."

The females dispersed reluctantly.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said quietly, his eyes closed.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you if anyone looks like they might be scheming."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sesshoumaru." Setsu whispered calmly.

Sesshoumaru's feverish eyes opened, and slowly became more focused. He growled and let his claws gleam with the promise of his potent poison. A sigh was heard from somewhere outside of the clearing and a female came forward, her hands near her shoulders, and moved on towards a group of males who looked very much like they'd do anything for a chance to get free and pounce on her. She grabbed the collar of one males robes and proceeded to drag him out of the clearing, a cheesy grin plastered to his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Are you alright, milord?" Setsu asked, sparing him a pitying glance.

"No." Sesshoumaru stated simply, "I am not. She ought to be more courteous and have dragged him further away so I wouldn't have to listen to that."

"You know, if you'd just-"

"No." He said firmly. His eyebrow twitched after a particularly loud moan from somewhere nearby. "Inu Yasha, that isn't going to work. That rope was designed specifically to prevent inu from chewing their way out."

"Not just any inu," Setsu added conversationally, "those ropes were commissioned right after Sesshoumaru announced that he would not be participating until he reached one thousand years."

"Who commissioned them?"

"Father." Sesshoumaru growled irritably, "Father was of the opinion that anything that hinders population growth when our numbers are so low should be set aside in favor of population growth, so after I made that decision known he established a rope making contest."

"A contest, huh?" Inu Yasha said, laughing, "What was the prize?"

"Three nights." Sesshoumaru said blandly.

"What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, so Setsu answered for him. "The winner had the honor of having Sesshoumaru all to his or her self for the first three days of the mating season, with the understanding that his only obligation was to allow himself to be tied up- after that, if he was capable of escaping he was free to do so."

"His or her? You mean guys were after him too?" Inu Yasha asked in shock.

"Yes, or didn't you notice the half-breed who attacked him earlier was male?"

Inu Yasha just stared stupidly. Setsu sighed, the sigh of one who has just encountered the full extent of Inu Yasha's clueless nature.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night, everyone who was either not satisfied or still tied up, started to settle down for the night. Females who were still deciding found places to curl up comfortably, males who were still tied up and decidedly uncomfortable tried to find something else to think about so they might be able to get some sleep.

"Oh no." groaned several of the males near by, as the sent of a demon pup came wafting over on the breeze.

Sesshoumaru sniffed apathetically and muttered, "Toshi."

A small ball of light floated shakily into the clearing, soon to be replaced by a small boy with white hair, golden eyes and a ridiculous amount of fur trailing behind him. "Uncle." He said, sounding mildly surprised, "I thought you would last longer than this."

"Shut up. I haven't given up."

"But you are tied up." Toshi said absently.

Sesshoumaru growled irritably, but not threateningly, then he stopped, and smirked. "Tell me, Chibi-chan," Sesshoumaru said mockingly, "did you come here to torture me, or them, because those poor ladies have waited patiently."

Toshi sighed and said, "I suppose your right. Alright ladies, the rules are simple, no pinching, poking, tugging, tackling, tickling, messing, kissing or making of puppy faces or noises." Several of the younger females smiled brightly and eagerly. "Alright, lets play."

Inu Yasha stared in shock as the females all but pounced on the younger demon. He turned to the only sane person in the clearing. Inu Yasha stopped, shocked, thinking to himself, "Hang on, Sesshoumaru is the sane person in the clearing? That's scary."

Anyway, sane or not, Inu Yasha turned to Sesshoumaru. "What was that about? Why'd you want him to let them play with him?"

Toshi could be heard loudly protesting in the background.

"Because," Sesshoumaru said simply, "it was either him or me."

"Harsh."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Enough!" Toshi whined, "I'm tired!"

"Aww…" a couple of the females chorused.

Toshi pulled his fur away from a particularly irritating female and marched over to where Sesshoumaru lay tied up and sat.

"Uncle?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be." Sesshoumaru muttered distantly.

"I am sorry for my loss as well." Toshi sighed softly.

"What loss is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding mildly interested.

"He was my great uncle, after all. He was a lot of fun to be around. I miss him."

"You knew our father!" Inu Yasha asked in shock.

"Of course! Who didn't?"

"How could you, he's been dead for-"

Sesshoumaru started chuckling lightly. "Stupid hanyou, Toshi, like myself, ages far more slowly than you. He may look small, but he is your senior by nearly sixty years."

"What!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru sighed softly.

"What is it?" Inu Yasha whispered.

"They're finally asleep. I shall have to find Toshi some interesting toy when this accursed season ends."

"Why?" Inu Yasha asked. In response, Sesshoumaru just nodded towards a pile of fur and limbs. After staring at it far longer than should have been necessary, Inu Yasha recognized it as a group of the youngest, most energetic of the females (who usually stayed up the latest) sleeping, cuddling the sleeping puppy.

"Oh." Inu Yasha turned back to see Sesshoumaru staring intently at the ropes around his wrists. Sesshoumaru then wrapped his fingers around the ropes and started to pull them towards him, slowly and consistently, and the stakes began to come up out of the dirt. Most of the adults were too tired to notice anything that wasn't unusual (and Sesshoumaru pulling on his restraints was not unusual) but Toshi, being unaccustomed to the environment, woke up. He opened his eyes, and stared curiously at Sesshoumaru- Sesshoumaru froze, and started what looked to Inu Yasha like a conversation consisting mainly of eyebrow movement. Sesshoumaru seemed to be trying, and failing, to convince the younger inu of something. Finally, the pup just rolled his eyes, and closed them, apparently deciding to try and go back to sleep. Sesshoumaru went back to pulling the stakes out as cleanly and quietly as possible. Finally he got his hands free, and started to untie the now loose ropes. Once free of them, he set about freeing his legs. Finally, he got up ever so slowly and began to creep so quietly towards Inu Yasha that even Inu Yasha didn't hear anything. There was one dog that did however. Toshi's eyes popped open once more to glare at his uncle, this expression was far easier for Inu Yasha to recognize- the tired pup was getting grumpy from being woken up too soon. The pup "hmph"ed and closed his eyes, but it was too late, the females next to him had felt his tension and were waking up. Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide, his body tense in anticipation of battle, but it wasn't necessary. Toshi started to whimper.

"What's wrong, puppy?" the youngest asked, still wrapped in the fog of drousiness. "N-nothing…" the pup whimpered.

Inu Yasha couldn't believe it, he thought to himself, "There's no way they're gonna fall for that act, he's obviously faking, there really isn't anything wrong with him!"

"Oh, it's ok, you don't have to pretend with us," cooed her older sister, "you're big sisters here will protect you, so you've got nothing to be afraid of, ok?" The pup nodded, his eyes brimming with summoned tears, as he snuggled against the older females and lay still until they fell asleep, and his eyes popped open to glare at Sesshoumaru with a look that said very clearly "You owe me big."

Sesshoumaru snuck over to Inu Yasha and started to pull out his stakes as well. Once he got Inu Yasha's last leg free, Inu Yasha whispered "thanks", earning a glare from Sesshoumaru, before Sesshoumaru was no longer visible and Inu Yasha was tackled to the ground by the three closest females. They dragged him to an enormous tree at the edge of the clearing where a rope was tied to his wrists and wrapped around the trunk and his chest several times so his arms were pulled wide.

"Let's see you pull this one out!" One particularly annoying female chirped. Ignoring her, Inu Yasha searched the clearing with his eyes, but couldn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere. He could smell him though, Sesshoumaru's scent, along with the scent of water, was coming closer and closer, until finally two females appeared, one carrying Sesshoumaru and the other tense and ready to spring if he tried to escape or anything else tried to attack. Sesshoumaru's hakama clinged to his legs and his skin was tinged slightly blue.

"Why did you jump in there, milord, surely you had to know it would slow you down considerably."

"You operate on the assumption that I was attempting to escape you."

"Were you not trying to escape?"

"Not from you."

"Then from who?"

"Not who, what. The heat, and it worked, I'm quite calm now."

"You're also quite cold!" Setsu muttered irritably, returning from who knows where with a large blanket, "That was foolish, milord, regardless of your intentions. You know she practices her ice attacks on that lake."

"And that is _bold_, Setsu, regardless of _your_ intentions." Sesshoumaru stated calmly as his hands were put into thick gloves designed specifically to withstand his poison claws (temporarily) and his wrists were tied together, which were in turn tied to the trunk a large tree right next to Inu Yasha's. This allowed him to lay out flat on the ground, where Setsu laid the fur blanket on top of him. Sesshoumaru looked exhausted, but stubbornly refused to even close his eyes.

"Uncle, you should sleep." Toshi said, concern clear in his voice.

"Not with those ruthless creatures stalking."

"They aren't stalking, they've already got you. Besides, I don't think they'd do anything inappropriate with me around, right?" He said, his face plastered in a look of false naivety. Several females seemed shocked, and more than a few looked guilty. "See?" Sesshoumaru didn't respond, choosing instead to gaze off into the distance. Toshi sighed. "You leave me no choice, uncle." Toshi lay down and closed his eyes, before reaching into his robe and pulling out a flute, which he used to play a sweet, sad song. Inu Yasha watched as first Sesshoumaru, then several other adults started to blink, and slowly but surely fall into a deep sleep. It was not long before even Inu Yasha succumbed to the luring lull of the flute… Even Toshi seemed to be nodding off. Everyone was so sleepy no one noticed the dull thud of a fur-clad hanyou falling out of Sesshoumaru's tree, unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

…Leaping through the trees, chasing him, always chasing him, trying desperately to catch his illusive prey… …That stench everywhere, he was gaining on it- that horribly familiar scent… "Naraku…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Naraku…" Inu Yasha mumbled, his brow knit, fluttering vaguely from the dreaming to the waking world. "Naraku…" His senses sharpening, everything of the dream world fading except that one thing, that one scent, still, "Naraku!" Inu Yasha shouted, eyes wide, staring in horror at the sight before him. Lying on the ground, right where he had been before was Sesshoumaru, with two major differences. He was not tied to the tree trunk, and he was not alone. Sesshoumaru's head was cradled on the chest of none other than Naraku, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. And then, with a small stretch and a yawn, the formidable half-breed woke to see a dream come true. Sesshoumaru, THE Sesshoumaru, was lying on top of him, completely unconscious and scantily clad. Plans proceeded to race through the shameless one's mind, as he thought happily "I'll kidnap him, and then take him, and then take him to the palace, and then take him, and then drug him, and then take him, and then lie to him and then take him, until I'm absolutely spent and then I'll absorb him and become the most powerful demon alive! But first," He smirked happily at his sleeping pray, "get an idea what it is I've fallen onto." Inu Yasha, who had not heard a word of Naraku's inner monologue, stared in horror as Naraku's hand slid over his brother's shoulder and slowly started migrating down his back. He saw Sesshoumaru shiver slightly and his breath became ever so slightly heavier, but aside from that, he showed no signs of stirring. Inu Yasha was torn. Asleep, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to react as vigorously as he did awake- If Sesshoumaru woke up and reacted like the day before, no one would interfere, but if he stayed asleep, he clearly wasn't consenting and the jealous demons could attack him and chase him off again. However, Sesshoumaru could hear better than anyone present, and he was closer than anyone present, so there was no way to get anyone else's attention without waking Sesshoumaru. Naraku watched Inu Yasha turn his head this way and that, frantically searching for a solution, and smirked gloatingly at Inu Yasha, until he heard an ominous growling, his hand a fraction of an inch from his goal, and he stopped. Sesshoumaru proceeded to growl, but remained unconscious. He really had been exhausted, and "someone weaker than me thinks I'll let them get away with molesting me" was becoming so common a realization that it no longer worried him enough to wake him. He just growled subconsciously until the hand retreated- and retreat it did. Sesshoumaru nuzzled against his borrowed pillow, which felt incredibly good, with just the right balance of support and comfort, and relaxed into a deeper sleep. Naraku just snickered; enjoying the feel of the sexiest creature he'd ever had the pleasure of pillowing, and started to refine his plan with specifics.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru felt wonderful. It was the first time in nearly a century that he really slept- not crouched semi-conscious in a tree, not passed out from the pain of a blast that could have killed him or of losing his arm, but really, truly slept, laying down even! Sesshoumaru felt absolutely wonderful, even sleeping on the ground, under a smelly old fur that had come out of some old demon's closet, snuggling against this fantastic pillow that smelled so familiar, yet so… different. He had the feeling he hadn't smelled this scent recently yet he felt it meant something bad, but still he felt glad of it, catching this scent, whatever it was. He would figure it out when the fog of sleep faded. It really was no wonder he didn't do this very often, especially now, this past fifty years or so he really had been making more enemies than allies… Like Inu Yasha, that wolf prince… He now had the panther demon tribe as… Not an ally exactly, but not an enemy anymore… He had Rin and Royokan declaring their undying loyalty, but Rin was very old by human standards, far too old for fighting demons, and Royokan was very good at guarding against humans but didn't' stand a chance against Sesshoumaru's enemies… Jaken and Ah-Un were really the only ones capable of holding off an enemy long enough for this haze to clear. Enemy… Why was that setting off alarms in his head… that scent… enemies… lets see, Myoga and Totosai had both turned on him, but they were not really threats on their own… That left only… that half breed, Naraku, and his incarna- NARAKU!

Sesshoumaru leaped away just as Naraku was about to transport them both far away. Naraku, remembering the advice Kanna had given him after three grueling weeks of researching the social and mating habits of Sesshoumaru's species and decided against jumping up and trapping him. Instead, he lay back down and pouted softly. Sesshoumaru, in a defensive crouch at the end of the clearing, stared curiously at Naraku. The other dogs in the clearing knew better than to attack, because as long as Sesshoumaru was not incapacitated, Naraku was his pray and to interfere would be the social equivalent to a spit in the face.

Naraku then proceeded to stretch. He stretched his arms and legs, his neck and shoulders, and then pouted, pretending to be unsatisfied. He then got on his hands and knees, suppressing a smirk as Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and lips parted slightly, and started to stretch his arms out, lowering his head and leaning back so his backside was sticking up. He allowed himself a smirk at the slight pant he could hear from Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha shouted, still tied to the tree "Snap out of it!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and his claws (stripped of the gloves when Naraku, who couldn't get comfortable, untied Sesshoumaru while still half asleep) gleamed with poison. He growled instructions to the female warriors in charge of the original kidnapping to take Toshi to safety, and when they were gone, charged at Naraku, who sat up but remained passive. Sesshoumaru lunged at him and the second their bodies connected they vanished.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been two long, LONG days since Sesshoumaru and Naraku disappeared. During the first day Inu Yasha had been deeply concerned, and thoroughly in denial that he was concerned. By the end of the second day he was pissed at "the bastard" as he now referred to him, for leaving him here tied to a tree surrounded by the scent of mating with no means of relief, not even from his own hands which were still tied unmercifully to the tree. It was shortly after sunset, on the second day, that Toshi returned, still guarded by the warriors assigned to him. He walked up to Inu Yasha.

"Uncle," he said softly.

"Are you blind kid? Sesshoumaru ain't here."

"I was addressing you, Uncle Inu Yasha, are you not Uncle's brother? Son of my great uncle, the late Inu no Taisho?"

"Oh… I guess…"

"Right. So, Uncle, if you are released from this tree and escorted outside Uncle's territory, will you agree not to mate with any full blooded dog demons this season?"

"Fine! Whatever! I've got no interest in these psychos! Just untie me you stupid brat!"

"That is no way to speak to-"

"Let it go and untie him. Setsu?"

"Yes, Master Toshi?"

"Will you please escort my esteemed Uncle to the boarders of this territory?"

"It would be an honor."

Inu Yasha leaped from tree to tree in a grumpy silence.

"It's a long way," Setsu said from her perch on Inu Yasha's back, "you should talk to pass the time."

"Feh." A few minutes later, he caved. "Why were they all taking orders from that brat?"

"Master Toshi is second in line. If Sesshoumaru is absent or unable to fulfill his duties, Master Toshi takes over his responsibilities. He's doing quite well for someone so young, and his first time no less."

"Why doesn't someone go after them?"

"Go where? The trail of their scent ends where they disappeared."

"True."

"You're oddly calm for a frustrated adolescent in season."

"Yeah, well, being ridden by an old dog doesn't exactly inspire passion." Inu Yasha grumbled irritably. He silently cursed his brother- everything he went through that week and his brother was off fighting Naraku while Inu Yasha was carrying an old bitch through the forest.

End

Wow, I was right, two chapters. And this chapter was a couple lines longer than the last, Yay! How funny that both chapters ended near the top of the eleventh page.


End file.
